The Burkes Year 1
by nycwc
Summary: Quick look into Peter and Elizabeth life.-please review...marked it as complete-but yet again this is part of a series so its never really completed I guess, update was to correct some missed errors, nothing new added
1. Chapter 1

Year one

Started out as a quick snippet into the start of their relationship but ended but LONG...

Sorry. Enjoy.

I own nothing, this is all for fun...And I know I horrible at writing, and I've probably missed a tone of mistakes-sorry.

This will be part of a series-will be jump around a bit -the idea will be snippets into the Burke's-

NEVER WILL THERE BE SLASH. I PROMISE...

The day was long, Peter had no idea he would have been so exhausted, after all he'd had been looking forward to this day since he first looked into those beautiful blue eyes, which quickly became his whole reason for being.

They stood there taking a quick break, trying to gather themselves, feeling more relaxed already now that they were able to change clothes,...it was over...

Now it was time to start the rest of their lives together.

Elizabeth took his hand, "Are you ready?" "

"Yes" he replied softly.

Just then they walked through the door to the cheers of all their friends and family, a combination of confetti and bird seed was flying through the air at them so they headed straight for the car.

Peter opened the door; Elizabeth gave one more look back at her family, smiled and got into the car.

Peter quickly jumped around to the other side, and just like that they were off.

Tin cans were rattling on the pavement, while Elizabeth was trying to dust the confetti out of her hair, after a little bit she gave up, settled back into seat looking at Peter. It was no time before Peter looked over and noticed she had fallen asleep. He didn't mind and he couldn't but help crack a smile as he was somewhat relieved he wasn't the only one that was dog tired. It wouldn't be until Monday before they would be on their way to Europe, so the sweet little bed and breakfast and hour outside the city is where they would settle in for the rest of the weekend.

Peter found himself trying to be quite as he possible as he pulled up to the B & B, and he was somewhat surprised she didn't even wake up as he got out of the car and proceed in to check in.

/

Waking woke up she looked over and noticed he was squatting down next to her with the car door open. She was a bit upset with herself, she couldn't be leave she had fell asleep.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked as she was trying to wake up.

But he didn't say anything, just raised his hand asking for hers.

/

Walking in, Elizabeth looked back at the car "What about our overnight bag?"

"Already in side" he said while he was walking her in.

She just pulled herself in closer, interlocking her arm with his. "See you're already the perfect husband."


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was going to be perfect she thought to herself, she found herself somewhat nervous, and she didn't fully understand why, her and Peter had been living together for a while now, but this was different.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest as they reached the room. Looking around they had a quick conversation about how beautiful the room was, as she walked over and turned the light on to the joining room, "Heaven" she muttered to herself when she saw the tub, it took up half the room, and was diffidently designed to two.

Peter walked up behind her wrapped his arms around her,

"Did you say something?"

"Yes". She took a deep breath and she expelled it, saying the only thing she was thinking.

"Heaven"

She turned around in his arms. "Are you up for a bath?"

He leaned down kissing her softly "Absolutely."

/

You could feel the steam in the air, as they relaxed in the tub with bubbles up to their chest. Elizabeth was settled back against Peter, lying on his chest as she played with a yellow sponge, raising one of her leg above the water, she exhaled "I'm exhausted."

"Hmmm" was all he could muster as he kissed the side of her wet head, and then leaning his head back to the side of hers. "I love you Elle"

She turned in the tub, now straddling him,

She whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him, "Hmmm, I love you too."

-o0o0o0o0-

They began making out passionately, the water was warm, and his touch was perfect.

Peter softly moved his finger up and down her back, each time she felt his touch she thought her head was going to explode.

She felt like they were moving in slow motion and the world had just stopped. Nothing else could have been more perfect.

()()()()()()()()

They had a routine to perfect to mention. And before they knew it, time had passed so quickly and it was only a few days before their 1st anniversary.


	3. Chapter 3

()()()()()

Elle was up as usual before dawn, the aroma of coffee was starting to drift in to their bedroom.

/

Elle rounded the door, looking at her husband, sprawled out on his stomach, most of the covers thrown around. You could clearly see he was naked under the thin white sheet. She walked over to the bed, patting him on his butt... "Honey"

"Hmmm"

"Get up" "You said you wanted to be up at 8"

"I take it back"

Elle was in a hurry, as she raced around the room, trying to get fully dressed, putting on earrings,

she raced back out of the room for a moment, then back in, heading right back to his side of the bed, patting him on the butt again.

"Honey!"

In one quick movement, he turned grabbing her at the waist by supervise; throwing her in the bed next to him, there was a combination of screaming and laughter as she went down.

"Let's just stay here today, house hunting can wait."

"Ah honey I have a meeting this morning at 9." She said as she leaned over to kiss him.

Hard at first but then softly. "After that….. I'm all yours"

"Ahhh" is all that came out as he dropped his head on the pillow and expelled all the air his lungs.

"I'm going to hold you to it."

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was around one when she came home, she saw her husband with a million files spread out over their coffee table.

"Working?" she inquired as she walked by him towards the kitchen.

"Yeah." "There something about this one, something is off."

"Want to talk about"

She asked as she walked in to the kitchen to set their take out down.

She came back and sat down next to him on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What's the Problem?"

"Something's not right."

"Cooper's CI is saying that the buy is on the 23rd, but the passport I burned has the guy is leaving town on the 22th, why would he leave town the night before he is set to buy millions in rare coins.

"The whole theft just doesn't add up either and Cooper's not letting me have access to his CI"

"Why not?"

"He says his guy is afraid of the FBI."

"You trust him?"

"I trust Maddox"

"What does he say?"

"He'll see what he can do to get me access to the CI."

Puzzled she, Elle asks "Does Cooper know you burned the passport?"

"Not yet."

Setting up. She looked softly at him.

"You think he's involved?"

Peter turned his head to the side. "Not sure." "Maybe"

He throws the file back on the coffee table, "I don't know!"

"What is it about him you don't like?"

"Everything?" He's... I don't know how's he's gotten this far alive."

"What did he say to you that time?"

Trying to figure out what she was talking about

"When?"

"The baseball game, when you punched him."

Laughing a bit, pausing while a large smile creped across his face. He turned his head to the side as if he was resting on his own shoulder.

'I almost forgot about that." Smiling, pausing again.

"He made a comment about you."

Surprised "Me?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

She could see the hesitant look in his face trying to decide if he should tell her or not...

"Just tell me..."

"He said that when I was done with that sweet little piece of ass, to let him know, He'll show you a thing or two and what's it is like to be with a real cop…. So I punched him."

Shocked. "Now I really don't like him, why didn't you say anything?"

Looking at her with a dumb founded look. "Honey."

Nestling back up with him, kissing him on the cheek "Yeah….. maybe your right."

Peter turned his head towards Elle. "Is that Chinese I smell?"

"Yeah" as a large smile swept her face. Getting up heading to the kitchen, Peter quickly followed.

/

Setting back on the couch, they tried to clean up his mess.

Picking up a folder that was clearly new, "This new one?

Peter chuckles "Yeah, someone forged a map of Vinland."

"Sounds interesting"

Still chuckling. Peter smirks "I think it will be."

Half way through lunch, Elle looks over.. so….. what are we going to do today?

"Weee could finish those plans from this morning?" he mumbled back.

"Ok!... Sooooo which house are we going to look at today?" she replies s with spark.

Peter just put his head down as took another bite, Elle looked at him with a devilish smile, knowing full and well that's not what he meant.

"We could look at the houses you liked in Brooklyn." he said as he looked up to catch her smile.

/0o0o0o0o0o0/

Being married almost a year now, they were not in the habit of letting a perfect moment pass them by, so Elle couldn't help herself when she peeked in the bedroom as Peter removed his shirt getting ready to head out for a pick-up game.

All she could do was admire him, she thought this could be better than Chip and Dales, his body is just as good, and in her opinion, maybe better.

She couldn't take it any longer, so she walked into the bedroom, grabbing the ball off the bed.

With a seductive smile "You weren't thinking about leaving me today, were you?"

Peter just stood there, with a complete dumb founded expression, he couldn't think of anything to say.

Elle tossed the ball over her shoulder, the ball took one good bounce...then it was gone.

Looking back over her shoulder, her eyes widened she couldn't believe it bounced out the window.

They both walked over to the window a little in shock. Looking down they both began to laugh when they saw the ball coming to a resting stop on the fire escape.

Laughing, she looked at Peter as he said

"Oh you're in trouble now!"

Elle just looked at him with surprise.

Not saying a word, she takes off, running around the bed with Peter in pursuit.

Looking around she was quickly trying to plan her escape. Thankfully the bedroom door was open, so the makes a break for it, she jumps back and forth as Peter seemed to be one step in front of her; suddenly she faked left, then took off jumping across the bed. He was closely behind her when she rounded the door and sprinted down the hall.

He grabbed her from behind as she passed by the kitchen, pushing her up against the kitchen cabinets.

Catching their breaths, they just stared in to each other eyes; the moment was all they could feel.

Peter leaned in to kiss her, at the same time she starting tugging at her shirt.

He leaned back to help, he grabbed her shirt, and it was air born the moment it cleared her head.

He reached down grabbing for her thighs; she did a little hop and wrapped her legs around his waist. He reached down to catch her; their bodies were pressed into one another.

He stood up holding Elizabeth at his waist as he begin to walk them toward to their bedroom, kissing passionately, they only made it half way before passion over took them again. Leaned up against the wall, he unsnaps her black bra and tossed it.

He then turns, stilling holding her up, and continues toward the bedroom. Elizabeth is a little impressed at his strength as they neck down the hall

.

At the bedroom door he stops, letting her down ever so genitally, and he presses into her again.

She slides off the door frame grabbing him by his belt loop, pulling him in after her. She backs up till she makes her self-fall into the bed, he stands there a moment looking down at her, as he takes his jeans off.

Crawling on top of her, he exclaims his love, as he shifts all his weight to one arm, stroking her face with his free hand. Then she reaches with both arms, and pulls him toward her.


	4. Chapter 4

()()()())()()()()()()()()

With only boxers on; Peter creeps out the bed room, pulling a t-shirt on, walking down the hall he surveys the damage, as he picks up clothes they left in the wake.

He conducts a quick safety check on all the doors, and windows. About to head back to bed, when he glances over to the files piled up on the coffee table, he can't help it, and he has to look again at this case that weighs heavily on his mind.

He sits on the couch for what felt minutes, but before he knew it, it was 2 am. So he finally tells himself, that he'll conduct a stake out tomorrow on the 22th, just in case.

He then decides to call it a night, checking one more time on all the doors.

/ 

The house is dark, but he can see clearly as he crawls back in bed; wrapping himself around her.

Elle pulls his arm closer to her.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back to me."

He kisses the top of her head, "For you... I'll always come back."

()()()()()()()()

Sunday Peter and Elle decided to leave the house for a few hours, get some fresh air. Walking down the street with her arm interlocked with his, they were walking half the pace as the rest of the city. They weren't in a hurry; they had no particular place to be.

When they walked by the pet store, it had a window full of cute pups, Elizabeth stops him, pulling him to a screeching stop.

"What do you think about adaption?

At first Peter has a million thoughts ran through his head; he looks over at the window where they stood.

"A dog? You want a dog?"

Peter must have had an odd look on his face when Elizabeth responded.

"Come on... you work all the time, I work all the time, it will be someone to watch the apartment while we're not there, and someone to keep me company when you're not there."

Peter questioned "Not one of those little yelping dogs?

Elle laughed him off. "No! I was thinking something like..." "Well I don't know something big that says, WATCH OUT" "a lab maybe".

"I could live with a lab" Peter agrees.

"Today? You want one today?" he questions

"No, let's wait; the perfect one will come alone."

Peter pulls Elizabeth on, mainly before she changes her mind, and wants one of those yelping dogs that he really never cared for.

As they walked, he tells her more about his suspension regarding his case, and apologizes for leaving her tonight but he just has to check it out, but he'll be there to make it tomorrow night for their 1st anniversary. She questions him about their plans, but he just assures her he has it under control.

Elizabeth shoots him a strong look of concern, when he tells her his going to stake out the location.

"Don't worry, I'll check in.

"I can't help it" Elle exclaims.

"We've already have this talk a million times, I want everything you can tell me. I can handle it when I know, you know that."

"I know" he tells her with a smile.

"Well I'm yours rest of the day... So what's your pleasure?"

Elizabeth jumps in front of him to stop him so she could reach up to kisses him.

She looks up, and in a sexy tone "Let's go home...get out of these clothes...crawl up on the couch...and house hunt on the Internet!"

Peter couldn't help; he drops his head and smiles. " oook" he mumbles...

()()()()()()()()

That night, Elizabeth had her face berried in her computer trying to work out a proposal for her new client. Still working at the gallery, and picking up a client when she could time was hard to come by.

"Oh honey, I got to go."

She stands up; walks over to him looking him square the eyes, begging

"Please be careful."

Peter leans in to kiss her. "I will be."

She kisses him again.

"I got to go."

Out the door he heads as if he were late.

"Love you Honey. Call me" Elle yells out

She hears him yell back as he is jotting down the hall "Love you too honey,"


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was setting in his car, looking over the harbor and down at this run down warehouse. He knew, just knew the stolen coins were going to be sold here tonight. Why wouldn't they, the alias he already burned had a plane ticket for Rio tomorrow, and once the coins were melted down, the gold could easily be worth 3 maybe 3.5 million. Coopers CI said this would be the location, he was sure of it, he just thinks Cooper or his CI was wrong about the date. Plus he had also heard street chatter, about this location from another informant, which that guy only had a location, not a date.

Deciding to go in for a closer look, He sneaks around a pile of wooden pallets, and heavy cargo containers.

Then he hears what sounded like a car killing its engine and 3 car doors shutting.

Sneaking around another stack of pallets, he can see the car that drove up with three men standing around it.

Suddenly there's an extremely sharp pain at the back of his head. All at once, he felt the darkness creeping in, pulling him in deeper and deeper with the warmth of something running down the side of his face and back of his neck. He couldn't even think of what to do next, only thoughts of Elle filled his mind. Then Black...

/

Back and forth he would see black / the night sky, and then he faded back to the blackness… he could barely hear the sounds of the city. He was in and out for a few minutes, he wasn't sure where he was or how long he had been there.

The sun was just starting to rise and he was dazed, it was hard to focus his eyes. Then... he snapped, he knew he had to get up. Thankfully he was lying next to a rail.

He pulled himself over to the rail and used it to steady himself. Stumbling, hanging on the rail for dear life- he heard someone behind him.

"You know agent Burke, you almost cost me 2 million tonight."

He gathered his strength stood up straight, and as he turned, he heard the noise before he ever felt anything. "Bang Bang Bang." He felt his self being thrown backwards, he was already unsteady and when he met with rail, over backward was the only direction he could go.

"Splash"

The man didn't even bother to walk over to see if he was alive or dead. He shot him, he knows he hit it and that's all that mattered.

"Good bye agent Burke" the man mumbled as he got into his car. 

0o0o0o0o0o

As usual Elle was up by dawn, just a few minutes before 6, she reached over to Peter's side of the bed, and he wasn't there. She felt an uneasy lump in her throat, but then again she did every time she reached over and he was gone.

She pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her robe to head to the kitchen for a cup of coffee...

Soon as the turned and stepped out of the bed room door she heard it…..

Knocking at the door.

She stood there for a moment trying catch her breath, she felt the need to be strong, oh so strong. She marched down the hall opened both door before the young officer could even realize what happen.

"Uh Mrs. Burke?"

The young officer questioned

"Where is he?" she firmly asked.

"Mrs. Burke; Detective Maddox asked me to escort you to the FBI headquarters; he said he would meet you and Agent Hughes there."

Tears filed her eyes, but she was determined to stay strong and find out what has happened to her husband.

()()()()()()()

Walking into the pit where Peter worked, there were more people there than she expected this early in the morning.

Reece walked up to Elizabeth and escorted her up the interview room.

Reece introduced Detective Maddox, of course Peter told her all about him, but this is the first time she has met him. Reece gestured for Elizabeth to have a seat.

Sitting down still trying to stay strong, Reece broke the news to her.

"Last night Peter and Officer Cooper with NYPD were conducting a stake out."

"Cooper!" Elizabeth yelled

Catching herself... she settled down to allow Reece to continue.

Clearing his throat.  
>"Peter and Cooper were conducting surveillance on suspected buy of rare stolen coins worth 3 million or more. Sgt. Cooper reported that he was in the front of the building, and Peter was in the back when he saw three men open fire on Peter.<p>

Cooper reported that Peter fell over the railing and in to the Hudson."

"So where is he, I want to see him."

The two men stood there a sharing glances;

"We're not sure."

"So you don't know if he's alive of or dead?" she said sharply.

"We have crews searching the area; so far nothing has turned up."

"He's not dead, I would know it if he was!"

Detective Maddox quietly buds in. "Mrs. Burke... Elizabeth, we didn't find any shell casings at the scene, but there was a large amount of blood on the ground and on the railing where Sgt. Cooper says Peter went over, plus his car was there as well."

"We have Peter's DNA on file, were cross matching it right now to confirm if it's Peter's blood. Well know something soon. Reece said with confidence.

As Reece was explaining the DNA testing to Elizabeth, a young agent walked in and handed Reece a single piece of paper. Reece looked at the paper for a moment, cleared his throat...

"The blood was Peter's"

"Elizabeth I'll be right back and when I return I'll have a few agents take you home. I'll keep you posted on any news.

As Reece is leaving the room, Elizabeth quickly goes after him, catching him by the arm, explaining that Peter would have never had Cooper go alone with him, Peter didn't trust Cooper, in fact he was starting to suspect Cooper in the theft of the coins.

Elizabeth could tell that Reece was surprised by this.

"Reece, Peter had some notes about the case at the house... come get them, you'll see that this isn't open and shut as you believe." "This Cooper is involved somehow."

She could see that Reece was going over the possibilities in his mind. Finally he agreed to drive her home himself.

Reece being the lead agent had to go and report his findings to the Agent in Charge.

When he came back to her, Reece grabbed his jacket and escorted Elizabeth towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Once at the house, Elizabeth quickly headed for the coffee table, grabbed Peter's notes and files and handed them to Reece,

"I'll go over everything, and get back with you soon as I know something."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth"

Ignoring the last comment Reece made, she thanked him as he left.

/0o0o0o0o/

Turning around Elizabeth only had one thought, keep busy. Before she know it; she has made the entire day pass. Finally; setting down, she sat the kitchen table. It was now dark outside, but she still hadn't turned a single light on, she just sat there in the dark. She wasn't really even sure how long she had been setting there. She was just setting there wondering where Peter could be, how badly hurt he could have been. She never let herself think for one second that he was actually dead.

She thought about their conversation the day before. He'll come back she thought. She closed her eyes; she could hear the conversation. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back to me."

"For you... I'll always come back." she could hear his voice clearly as if he was there having the conversation right then.

Just then Elizabeth's cell phone went off, she clinched at the sound, it wasn't a call, it was a reminder someone had set in her phone.

_Peter, Peter must have se__t__ a reminder__on her phone _she quickly thought.

She looked down at her phone. Peter did, he had set a reminder on her phone "Its midnight. Happy Anniversary. I love you honey"

When she read the message, Elizabeth could no longer be strong.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, she was crying so hard she could barely catch her breath. _Peter was dead, what she was going to do without __the love of her life_ she thought as she tried to catch her breath.

Then she heard it, a rattle at the door, she jumped up, looked around for something to defend herself, she was sure it was someone to come and kill her, and take any evidence Peter might have had at the house.

She ducked behind the wall when she noticed a tall man limp into through the door. _Peter, it must be Peter_ she thought. But what if it wasn't,

If she says anything then the man would know she was home.

Taking a chance, Elizabeth turns the hall way light on.

"Peter!" she sprints for him, still crying, only now crying tears of joy.

He cups her face with both hands as he kisses her. For a moment he forgot how badly he was hurt, but she somehow made everything better.

Crying she exclaimed "They told me you were dead!"

"Oh no Elle, "I'm so sorry."

Elle turns for the phone; she was going to call Reece.

Peter grabs her hands, "They think I'm dead?"

"Yes"

"Who said I was dead?"

"Maddox and Reece."

"Why did..." Peter didn't even have to ask, he knew why they thought he was dead.

"Cooper" he whispered to himself.

Looking at Elle, he wrapped her up, "Ah honey. I am so sorry."

"I'm going to call Reece, she said, still trying to reach for the phone."

"No"

Elle stops in her tracks turn and looks at Peter in shock

"What"

"If he thinks I'm dead, then tonight you're safe."

"Who? Peter what is going on?"

"I'm not sure yet"

Then suddenly she noticed that he was hurt, he had been bleeding

"Here set down"

She pulls him into the kitchen and motions for him to sit down.

Standing by the kitchen table, she goes in to over drive, checking him over.

"Oh honey we need to get you to a hospital"

"No!"

"I'll be fine."

Elizabeth couldn't tell what was what, he was covered in blood, mud and dirt from head to toe, she didn't even notice the three holes in his shirt, and all she could notice was the dried blood that covered his head.

Sitting down, Peter starts pulling his t-shirt off; Elizabeth tries to help him,

"Can you get me a bag?"

"A bag?"

"Yes, a paper one if he has one."

Confused at what he needs one for.

"Yeah...Yeah I think we have one."

Elizabeth leaves his side for a bit and comes back with a brown paper back.

Finally able to remove his t-shirt with a large amount of effort, she finally sees his vest.

It was a mixture of tears of joy and horror as she noticed the three bullets still logged in his vest.

With tear fill eyes, "What is that? "She ask, as she chokes up a bit

Winching "38 spl…. I think."

He examined his vest, not even realizing the effect their conversation was having on her.

All she could do is let the tears flow as he put the t-shirt then the vest in the bag.

He grabbed the bag, and sit down on the table, takes her hands, pulls them up to his lips and kisses them genitally.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry for today."

All she could do was put her hands on his face, as if she was checking to make sure it was really him. She kisses him and tells him

"Your here, and that is all the matters"


	7. Chapter 7

Later, all she could do was pace back and forth while he took a shower. She felt like she was going to smother him, but she couldn't help it, all she could do was stand there next to the door, just to make sure he was actually there. Suddenly a hand reached out and pulled her in the shower, clothes and all, but she didn't mind. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, with his help, she took her wet clothes off and let them hit the floor with a _slush._

She still finds herself, just wanting to feel his touch; she takes her fingers touching in face, sliding them down until she reaches his chest.

She stops as she sees three large bruises on his chest. Without her consent, the tears start filling her eyes again, she hangs her head trying to control her feelings. He put his hand under her chin, pulling her head up until her eyes meet his.

Nothing is said, nothing needs to be said, and she could feel everything he was telling her with each kiss.

()()()()()

Lying in bed wrapped in his arms, she asks him to tell her everything.

He tells her the full story, trying to leave the worse parts out, and even explains that when he went into the water, he was swept down the river a bit, and somehow he was able to reach the embankment before he passed out again.

When it was her turn, she told the story from her side.

"From now on, I want to know you're ok, while you're undercover, on a sting, or just at the office"

Laughing somewhat, "ok... how am I to do that?"

"I don't know call me, text me."

"No it could be doing dangerous for me to just call sometime."

"Send me flowers."

"Ok, want me to just sign a card saying I'm fine, no that could still be too dangerous."

"No you don't have to do that, just put the time or date on the card, and I'll know there from you."

"You want a safety word?" he questioned

"Yes!"

Peter thought "ok….. how about "...

"Azalea's" Elle blurts out.

"Like the flower?" he inquired

"Yes, in many cultures some believe that Azalea's hold a special meaning... to take care of yourself, especially during trying times."

He thought of a minute.

"Well... ok, that's not something that would come up every day."

He just pulled her closer to him, trying to not think about how bad he was hurting, but he didn't care about the pain as long as he got to hold her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"I know it was Cooper, just can't prove it yet, well see how he reacts tomorrow when I show up alive."

"He probably want be as happy as I was to see you."

He smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head.

"I bed not"

/

All Peter wanted to do was watch his beautiful wife sleep, he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. She was perfect in every possible way. His body began hurting all over and he could feel his heart breaking as he was thought what he would do it without her. As he was thinking about that he couldn't help but feel worse and worse as his thoughts drifted to what she went through thinking he was gone.

But he couldn't think about that now, tomorrow he had show up at work, and start figuring his thing out. He vowed to himself, he didn't care how long it took, he'll catch them, if for no other reason than breaking his wife heart today and putting her through a misery he never wants to feel.

"Hey Elle" he whispered

"Yeah" she whispered back

"Happy anniversary. I love honey"


End file.
